One Last Shot
by xxCandyApples
Summary: She's a famous pop star looking for love, coming back to her home town. He's known by the whole town, attending college, and working on his soccer career. Little did he know what he was getting into.
1. Introductions

She was a pop star, and a quite famous one at that. She had the looks, the talent, and the attitude. She was a strong, stubborn girl too- her family wasn't all that strong and she fought until she got something she wanted.

She had long flowing blonde hair, that was so long it was amazing that she could take care of it- but it always pulled back into two even length pig tails. She also had piercing amethyst eyes that we're looking for excitement, she also had a competitive side to her- that was always looking for challenge.

Her figure made any boy- or man, go crazy. Anytime that they would see her, their jaw would drop and they would be speechless. She had clearly gotten her figure from her mother- before she had gotten deathly sick anyone could tell that the two of them had great metabolisms. She had many curves, her skin was smooth and creamy. Many girls were jealous of her perfect slim figure- _maybe even some went crazy to be like her_- and her breast we're just enough to make a mans business to be hard.

Her voice was many different things, it could be a soft soothing voice that could almost put anyone to sleep- from a baby girl to a tough man. Or it could be lord and strong, keeping you on your feet, waiting for another note to come out of her mouth. She had been singing for many years, sever since she had been able to talk. It was a beautiful voice to hear- which made her gain so many fans.

One of the many downfalls that any person could have- that she especially had, was that she was stubborn. She didn't like the word 'no' and would fight for her way. She often got into some deep trouble for being as stubborn she was, she often found herself getting grounded from her parents- until her father ran away and her mom was sent into the hospital. Her brother didn't do much- he was often not around either with a pink haired teenager that she knew fairly well.

She hated the paparazzi, and at often times ignored their stupid questions that they asked her and dressed up to not be found. She disliked them so much that she had punched a few in the face so that they would get out of her way. She didn't take their crap, and didn't care what anyone said about her- she was indeed a strong pop idol.

But deep inside, she was hurting. It wasn't a physical pain either, maybe it wasn't even a mental pain. She felt like she lacked something deep down inside, that what every human being actually needed. She needed that feeling of love- someone that would care for her and make sure she's okay. Sure she had her manager, but that didn't cut it for her- she craved more. A boy.

She tried to date, all different types of boys- none of them filled her desire, the passion she needed. Even when she toured, and was in Paris, France, she didn't find one that filled her need. She was soon coming back to Japan, and her heart felt empty. To this day, she's searching for the perfect one that'll take her away- make her speechless every time she's around them.

* * *

He wasn't exactly famous, but he was well known. Everyone in town knew about him- he was goofy, had the looks and was charming, and is excellent at sports. He knew how to get his way out of things without making a deal out of it, and he was always in a joyful mood.

He was a bit tan, with his spiky but shortish auburn hair- which he rarely brushed or even took care of. His body made many girls drool and swoon over, he was well built- with a nice six pack and broad shoulders. His legs were very masculine as well, strong and could take a few mile jog. He loved a challenge, but it was rare for anyone to challenge him- he often won.

He wouldn't accept any girl to be his, most of them just wanting him for his six pack and body- he wanted a girl that actually cared about him. Someone that would listen to him and actually accept a challenge from him. But there seemed to be no one that could handle his challenges.

He was excellent at all sports, was the best of the best- he had the skills. But he was the best at soccer. He didn't like to brag about it though, he didn't like to have other people feel down about themselves. He had been playing soccer for as long as he could remember- maybe it was since he could walk? His brothers introduced the game- and he fell in love with it. Most of his free time went to kicking a soccer ball around and trying various tricks.

He hated rude and snobby people- the kind that only cared about themselves, and no one else. He thought that they were ridiculous, simply put. He didn't like to be around them and often got annoyed if he was- always trying to find an excuse to get away from them.

He lived with his four older brothers, he wasn't exactly sure what happened to his parents. His oldest brother claimed that they ran away to America to love there- but it was never confirmed. Though, he was fine somewhat- his brothers were good enough role models for him. However, they couldn't cook even if they tried, it was often that he was cooking for his brothers and there was rarely anything left when he sat down to eat.

He attends college, working toward getting a professional career of a soccer player from the college. While his sporting is doing extremely well, his grades are slowly slipping- he's forgetting to study for important exams. And as he knows that if he fails out of college, no soccer team is going to want him, no one is going to want him if he failed out of college. His brothers don't help him study or make sure he gets the work done.

And honestly, he wasn't all that crazy about that famous popstar that he heard was coming back to her hometown- unlike most guys were. He thought it was pretty ridiculous- even _if _she was hot and her voice made him want to do some mature things. He refused to join the party of males lusting over her. Little did he know what he was getting in to.

* * *

"We're here, Utau."

The blonde sensational idol stepped out of the limo and gazed upon the sight of the city. Her amethyst orbs scanned the area, her mouth opening a bit. It was a long time since she had been here- and to be put simply, it was beautiful. The sun was just setting over the horizon and the city lights shined stunningly. Utau looked over at her manager- Yukari Sanjou- who was in her late twenties with dark red hair and with sky blue orbs that were quite piercing.

"Wow..." she mumbled, awestruck at the sight. She put her sunglasses on her tight white shirt and continued to stare at the sight before her. "It's been a long time, huh?" Her reply from Yukari was a chuckle and a nod, taking her bags out of the limo. Reluctantly following out of the limo was a tall lean man with orangey-red hair, with honey colored eyes. He was holding onto a lot of luggage- of tons of different colors.

"Thanks, Yuu." Yukari mumbled, not even looking over at him. He started to grumble something incoherent and stumbled inside the apartment that Utau was going to saying in. "So, Utau," she started, staring also at the sight before them. "Any plans while we are here?"

Utau looked over at Yukari, wanting to say how she was going to find that one person, but the words didn't want to come out. So instead she decided to reply with something else. "Not really, sadly. Maybe I'll randomly come up with another song." Utau then let out a laugh and put her hands on her hips. "I'll probably just relax until we have to leave again. When is that, by the way?"

"It's in a few months, don't worry about a thing." Yukari replied with a smile, watching Yuu step out of the apartment. "Now if you need us, we'll be a block down."

"Yeah, make sure you visit sometimes, Utau." Yuu said, grinning at Yukari and pulled her into the back seat of the limo. "See you around!"

And like that, the two of them were gone, leaving a twenty year old pop idol standing out her apartment building. Utau took one last glance around the city for the night and stepped into the apartment, looking forward for a long sleep.


	2. Not met expectations

Instead of waking up with a large broad smile that next morning, her face showed an aggravated frown. This was not what she expected for the morning. She sat up from her bed mumbling and let her twin pigtails loose, gazing aimlessly at the wall in front of her. It wasn't even 9AM and it was already noisy outside- much different then where she lived currently, where it didn't get loud until around noon. Standing up slowly, she migrated to her window to stare at what was making so much noise.

Her eyes locked onto four college boys, all of them playing soccer. "Those freakin.." she started, walking away from the window and threw her sweatshirt over her tang top and rushed downstairs to go yell at them. Throwing on the first pair of shoes she could find- an old pair of sneakers- she opened the door and stared at the four men.

The first one she gazed at had short blonde hair that she almost thought was girl hair, he also almost had a womanly figure on him too. He had light red orbs and an almost cute face- it almost disgusted Utau. The second one she spotted was a man with long flowing regalia hair, and dark brown eyes. He had a well built body and odd feminine legs- she almost mistook him for a woman. The third however, had her mouth opening slightly. He had slightly tan skin, with his auburn messy hair. His green orbs had a competitive look- something that she liked- and a easy smile on his face. His body was extremely fit, and she guessed that there was abs under his baggy shirt. She wanted that. The other guy, she didn't want to take another look, simply put.

"Hey!" Utau let out with her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at them. All four of them looked over at her, all but three having eager grins on their faces.

"Told you we would get her attention!" Shouted the one that Utau didn't dare to look at, he also let out a laugh and kicked the soccer ball at the auburn haired man.

"Excuse me?" Utau asked, more aggravated than before. Her eyes narrowed at him and her lips curved down.

The regalia haired man grinned as well. "She's hotter in person, what'dya think, Kukai?"

Kukai- the auburn haired man- scoffed slightly and picked up the soccer ball that was at his right foot. He then looked back up at Utau, just about the same unamused look that she had. "Eh," he said with a bored tone. "still not interested."

Utau's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, the one cute guy there, and he didn't find interest in her. That was just her luck. "Do you guys mind at all? I was trying to sleep."

"Nah," The blond replied with a grin. "We just wanted to be the first ones to see you- well, maybe besides Kukai."

"Shut it, Tadase!" Kukai shouted at the blond, throwing the soccer ball at him. The ball bounced off the blond's head and then onto the ground, the blond shouted a swear at Kukai and looked back at Utau.

This was not how she wanted to start her morning, she was already sensing a headache. "Can you go no-"

"Damn, you're so hot.." Tadase, the blond, mumbled and continued to stare at her. Rolling her eyes, she shut the door behind her and threw her sneakers towards the wall. Swearing a few times, she threw her sweatshirt against the wall as well and mumbled incoherently into her kitchen.

"Men.." Utau grumbled as she stumbled through the pots and pans, once finding one that she would cook her eggs on she put it on the stove aimlessly and headed towards the fridge. After retrieving an egg and cracked into the pan and shortly eating after, a knock was heard on her door.

"Excuse me...?"

The voice seemed fairly familiar, but she didn't know it that well. Utau walked over to the door and opened it slowly, and her amethyst orbs met a pair of energetic green orbs. "Oh...?" she caught a warm feeling to her cheeks as his grin was right at her.

His grin loosened a bit and a glint of embarrassment showed. "Sorry about my friends.. they have no manners."

Utau stared with a bit of awestruck, she was not expecting him to be apologizing to her. "It's fine, don't worry about it." She replied with a smile, it came without her wanting it to. "Fans are always doing something obnoxious like that."

"Figured a bit, you're quite famous after all." He said, shifting his position and switched the soccer ball to his other hand. An awkward silence came to them, each other just staring at the other, unsure of what to say. "Well... I'm Kukai." He suddenly said, extending his free hand towards her.

"Oh.. Ho-.. you already know my name." Utau replied with a bit of embarrassment, shaking his hand. His hand had a strong, but yet gentle grip to it- he was a gentleman.

He awkwardly pulled away, because Utau wasn't going to anytime soon. "Well, I gotta go get to class. The professor is gonna kill me if I'm late again. See ya!" With a wink, he was gone and out of her eye sight.

And she wanted so much more.

* * *

He couldn't deny that she wasn't pretty for too much longer. Touching her soft, creamy skin sent an odd feeling throughout him, and not the mention that her hair looked lovely down. Kukai then suddenly smacked himself across the head, trying to get a hold of himself. He had told himself many times that he couldn't like her, it was worthless and there was no chance of her liking him back.

So what about that blush on her face?

Kukai stumbled into the locker room, splashing water onto his face. She was probably just like the rest, interested in his body and no who he was. He had to let her go.

But damn, she was hot. He had almost gotten a boner standing so close to her and being able to see down her tang top. He was being such a pervert, and she didn't even know it. Would that make her a slut?

"Kukai! Get your ass out there!"

"Okay! Okay! Jesus.." Kukai shouted and ran back to the field, all of a sudden eager to play. Running out onto that field, he felt his competitiveness take over, and the game suddenly turn to his advantage. Nothing was easier than playing soccer for Kukai, it was so simple- but yet enjoyable at the same time.

Kukai nearly did a double take when he saw the blonde watching the game, he tripped over the ball and fell onto his face. Laughters emerged from the other team while his team- and the rest of the college gasped lightly. He never did something like that. And it was her fault, a reason to hate her?

He got up quickly, dusting him off oh so quickly and ran after the ball, he wasn't going to let them score anytime soon. Stealing the ball away he sprinted back to the other side- as the crowd emerged into cheers. It was oh so simple to score around the not-so-imitating goalie, the ball curved right past the goalie's hands and into the large net. Kukai grinned viciously and looked back at the speck of blonde.

A smile that made him get hard, and a pair of amused eyes. God dammit, she needed to stop looking hot. Kukai looked away and tried to make his boner not look so noticeable, until a person from the other team pointed and laughed at him. Growling, Kukai was tempted to lunge at him and rip off his head, but he turn and ran. It wasn't so noticeable if he ran.

His coach understood, and with a knowing laugh, had Kukai sit down and wait it out. It was more painful then, seeing that he was actually closer to her than before. He took a glance down, and noticed that the tent had popped more up than down. He was going to kill that pop star the next moment he had alone with her. She had made a public embarrassment out of him.

But damn, still as hot as ever. Kukai evidently didn't know how much he was lusting over her.

* * *

"Utau, I swear you're the skinniest person I know." Yukari mumbled as she watched Utau be fitted for her bridesmaid dress. The fitter continued her job, measuring the young woman. Though, she was secretly ease-dropping on their conversation.

"Like I've told you before..." Utau started, glancing down at her figure. "I just have a really good metabolism." She then smiled at her manager, who flushed a bit and looked back down at the wedding gown magazine.

"I can't believe in two months I'm getting married Utau." Yukari said to the slender girl, who's eyes were energetic as ever. The blonde glanced at the older woman, but then back at the mirror which showed her reflection- she was simply standing in little clothes. She wore a tight fitted tang top and quite short shorts, her figure showed obnoxiously.

"I remember when he proposed to you, right after the concert in Paris." Utau's lips curved upwards and her gaze was sent at the red head.

"Oh, Yes yes!" Yukari cheered a bit, laughing. "You had just finished your last song of the night.."

Utau turned her body- much to the dismay of the fitter, putting a hand on her hip. "And then he popped down on one knee and asked you, in the most romantic voice ever.." She suddenly dropped down to a knee, cupping her hands together and made a lovesick look at Yukari. "And he said.. 'Will you mary me?' "

Yukari couldn't help but laugh at Utau's impression of her fiancé. The young lady looked nothing like the orange haired man that she loved, there was no similarities to tone of voice that he used either. The fitter almost let out a giggle, but she kept it in secretly watching to see what to the pop sensational idol was going to do next.

Utau then stood up quickly, twirling around the room, her hands cupping together once more and went to her chest. "And you said yes!" The pop idol span once again, her arms stretched out. She then started to sing the last song from that night, her voice echoing throughout the fitting area.

"Utau, you sure are something else." Yukari mumbled, her face a bit red. "Now stay still so your fitter can finish getting your measurements."

Utau shut her mouth reluctantly, rolling her eyes. "I've been fitted so many times, why can't we just use one of my old measurements, they're all the same, aren't they?"

"Utau, I am one hundred percent sure that you are much different from when you were fifteen years ol-"

"I mean from last time I was fitted Sanjou-san!" Utau cut in, now her face a bit red. "I know my body has changed since then, but I doubt my body has changed since last month." The fitter wrapped the measuring tape around her waist, mumbling silently to herself.

"Oh ssh Utau," Yukari said, standing up and walked over to the idol and fitter. "Maybe your boobs got bigger, I don't know. You always have to get fitted."

The fitter removed the tape from Utau's waist and wrote down measurements on the paper before her, she then stood up, nodding at Yukari. "All done, I'll get working on the dress now, it should be ready in a week."

Yukari nodded and mumbled a thank you, watching Utau walk off to go change into warmer clothes. She walked out in dark blue skinny jeans and a white tee-shirt which had a collage of her songs names on it. She then put on her tight fitted sweatshirt and followed Yukari out of the fitting store.

There wasn't much talking between the two woman now that they were walking down the sidewalk, there wasn't much left to talk about. That was, until Utau's eyes spotted the fit college man walking down the sidewalk about ten feet in front of them. Elbowing Yukari, Utau pointed at him. "Yukari...!"

Yukari looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "What..? He's just a college boy."

"He's not just a college boy," Utau started, a grin on her face. "He's the hottest thing ever-"

"Nope, Yuu is." Yukari cut in, rolling her eyes. She watched Utau let out a laugh, loud enough to cause a bit of people to look at her. Loud enough to have the auburn haired college boy to turn around, an annoyed look that soon vanished to an almost cheerful look.

"If you say so-..Oh..." Utau's eyes caught onto him, and he smiled a bit back at her. "Kukai.." So, it was maybe just the other day that she met him, but she almost already felt a bond between them.

"Yo." He replied with a small wave, fulling turning around to look at her and Yukari.

Yukari grinned at Utau, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, you must be the infamous Kukai Souma. Everyone in the city knows who you are."

"Right you are," he replied, winking at her. "Always willing to help anyone out."

Utau grinned a bit at him, before she then shifted her weight to her right side. The two of them stared at each other for a long period of time, no words coming out, and an awkward Yukari standing with them. With a wink and a smile, Kukai found himself watching the two woman walk pass him and strutting off towards their next destination. He smiled as he walked them walk off, and continued his way to his next class.


	3. Dresses cause boners?

Someone had to explain to Kukai why he was waiting with the blonde idol at coffee shop to order a hot chocolate. If she wanted a hot chocolate, couldn't she go somewhere else other than a coffee shop? Did she want something else to eat as well? Why in the world are they at a coffee shop? Female logic confused Kukai way to much.

She had just arrived to the city just about a month ago, and didn't get to talk her until about two weeks ago. Sure before there was small little greetings between the two of them really started to meet and talk, but they weren't anything that special- not to Kukai at least. His eyes slowly made their way to the hourglass figure standing next to him, arms folded and foot tapping. With that annoyed look on her face, she simply looked pissed off.

He hadn't done anything to set her off- in fact, she smiled when her eyes caught onto him. He was wondering if her manager- Yukari- had something to do about it, but he wasn't daring to ask. Kukai was not willing to see if Utau unleashed a beast of angerness when ticked off. His attention then turned to see how many people were in front of them- five, one of them being a family of six, the four children crying about something that was really annoying.

"I am going to sho-" Utau was cut off short when one of the young children spotted her. The casual slightly tan face turned white as a cloud as the young girl stretched out her arm and extending a finger at her. Utau swallowed quickly, glancing at Kukai who was unsure of what was going on.

"Oh my god is Hoshina Utau!" The young girl screamed. So loud that Utau and Kukai almost had to cover their ears with their hands. Attention was then drawn to them, eyes glued onto the woman who looked like she was deathly sick like her mother. The young girl giggled and launched herself at Utau, arms wrapping around the idol's slender legs as she said something that was incoherent to Utau and Kukai.

The next thing Utau knew, she was getting glomped and hugged by the young girl's siblings. Kukai wasn't sure what to do, watching Utau's arms unfold as she tried to pry one of the children away from her. The parents didn't seem to do anything either, and flashing of lights shined onto the idol's skin. Utau stumbled back a bit and looked paler than she was a few seconds ago.

"You're so cool Hoshina-san!" The young girl said out loud, her head rising up so she could make eye contact with the idol. Kukai didn't know who's eyes were wider at this point, Utau's, or the little girl's.

"Um..thanks.." Utau mumbled, looking away from the young girl and to Kukai. Her eyes showed that she needed help, and quickly at that. Kukai then looked over at the parents, who seemed to be in the same happy mood as their children. "C-can you please let go..? I can't feel my legs.."

"But Hoshina-san..!" The young girl cried a bit, clinging tighter to the idol's legs. "I've finally found you!"

Kukai blinked. "Finally found you?" He questioned as he looked at Utau, and then at the children who continued to hug her legs, making it nearly impossible for her to walk. The girl squealed and hugged Utau's legs tighter.

"She and her family seemed to follow me around the world, evidently they're my biggest fans." She said nonchalantly to him, ignoring the fact of kids hugging her senseless. Her eyes tracked down to the girl, and she tried once again to pry her off. The young girl reluctantly let go and smiled at her.

"Sing a song, Hoshina-san!" The young girl said, twirling around. Her siblings let go too, as well- like they were followers. Kukai wanted to agree with the young kids- he had never heard her sing live, and he wasn't going to admit to listening to her songs in his free time either.

And her voice soared, loud and clear- and strong as well. But it was a gentile tune, Kukai had heard it once or twice. The kids seemed to calm as Utau's voice ringed throughout their ears. Wide smiles and people gasping as they heard the idol's voice. Kukai grinned a bit, watching her place a hand on her ear and her eyes slowly make their way to him.

And as soon as it began, it seemed to end. Her voice had stopped and her eyes gazed among the people that were in the coffee shop. Within the next ten seconds, one single clap started, then everyone else seemed to join in. Kukai joined the clapping, staring at her the whole time. She said her thanks, and it seemed everyone moved out of the line, so that she could have her hot chocolate.

They were quickly outside and walking down the sidewalk, Utau sipping her hot chocolate and Kukai with a coffee. Luckily it was a weekend, so Kukai had no classes so he could hang out with her for the whole day. Days with her were a lot more interesting to Kukai. "Y'know, that was the first time I have ever heard you sing in person."

"Oh?" Utau asked, looking over at Kukai with an amused smile on her face. She took another sip of her hot chocolate and nodded a bit. "Seems about right, unless you went to one of my concerts. But I sucked back there, I wasn't even trying."

"You sounded beautiful." Kukai commented, a wide grin on his face. Her cheeks turned pink as the words left his mouth, and he couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked. "And don't deny it, not many people can sing like you."

"Okay, whatever." Utau laughed a bit, taking another sip of the warm substance. "I'm good." Kukai smirked in success and got a little bit closer to the idol. "You mind going with Yukari and me so I can get fitted into my dress for the wedding? It was supposed to be done two weeks ago, but something went wrong."

"Isn't it awfully close to the wedding now?" Kukai asked, glancing over at Utau. She nodded simply, taking another sip- evidently she wasn't as worried as her manager. He remembered seeing Yukari nearly yelling and screaming, scattering various objects to the other side of the room when he came to pick up Utau the other day.

"The dress is supposed to come in today." Utau mumbled, taking her phone out of her pocket to see the time. "Hmmm.. only 9:30? I gotta be there at 10.."

Kukai made a face. "Aren't we almost there?" Maybe she was planning on being at the coffee shop longer, she did seem in a hurry getting out of the coffee shop after.

"Yup." She replied, popping the 'p' and licked her lips. "But being there early can't be harmful, right?" She was surely right, arriving at the fitting place fifteen minutes later she opened the door and planted a smile on her face.

"This place is hug-"

"Yeah, I know." Utau cut him off, a sly look on her face. The fitter smiled at Utau, and gave her a look when she saw Kukai behind her. Rolling her eyes at the fitter, Utau walked to the center of the room, waiting for Kukai to follow.

"Where's your manager..?"

Utau looked over at the fitter and shrugged. "She should be here around nine, I'm just here early." She replied and looked over at Kukai, who had taken a seat by a table.

"Is he going to the wedding as well, Miss. Hoshina?" The fitter asked, looking past the idol at the amused young adult who was reading a sports magazine. He glanced up, smiled at the two ladies and went back to reading.

"Oh, I don't know." Utau mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "Yukari didn't say anything about me being able to bring any guests." Her eyes scanned over at the man, and grinned a bit. "But I think I can talk her into it."

"Should I make him a tux just to be safe?" The fitter questioned with a smirk, eyebrows raised at the idol.

Utau nodded a bit. "And I'll pay for it, so Yukari wont be worried about anything." Utau smiled a bit herself, trying to imagine Kukai in a fitted tuxedo. The thought about it made her blush. The fitter grinned a bit as well, obviously the idea intrigued her too.

Ten minutes later, the soon-to-be bride walked through the door. "Oh-.. Utau!" She smiled at the idol and nodded at the fitter. "Ready to try on the dress?"

"Been ready for a while, Sanjou-san." Utau replied, a grin on her face. She hadn't called Yukari Sanjou-san since she was seventeen, the name made Yukari blush. "You wouldn't mind that Kukai's here, would you? I was going to hang out with him but I remembered I had to try on the dress."

Yukari gazed over at the boy, who looked up when his name was said- and with a smile, Yukari nodded back at Utau. "That's fine," she replied. "planning on bringing him to the wedding?"

"You're a mind reader, Yukari." Utau laughed with a nod. Kukai smiled weakly, he had no idea what they were talking about, seeing how they were on the other side of the room.

"Alright, if you come with me Miss. Hoshina." The fitter said suddenly, and started to lead the way into a different room. Utau followed, leaving Yukari and Kukai there alone- with nothing to talk about. Yukari gazed over at Kukai, who was staring blankly ahead of him.

"So Kukai... You've been hanging out a lot with Utau I see." There was sly smirk on her face, watching Kukai's face turn the brightest shade of pink. "You guys aren't dating, are you?"

"P-pardon?" Kukai nearly choked out, his cheeks feeling a bit warm. He knew Utau was a pretty cool person, but he knew he stood no chance if it came to dating her. "No.. we're not dating."

Yukari nodded a bit, making her way over to him. She then nodded her head as she sat down, leaning back in the chair. "Well boy, I'm pretty sure she has a thing for you." Yukari said with a smile. "She was talking about you the other day, in fact." And she wasn't lying either, Utau was rambling on about something ridiculous that Kukai had done after he had gotten out of soccer practice.

Kukai smiled a bit, he had never expected an idol to like him. He suddenly shrugged it off and looked over at Yukari. "Y'know, I was talking to your fiancé the other day, he's a nice guy."

Yukari was about to reply, flattered, when her eyes caught onto the idol. The blonde slowly walked out, the white dress hugged her slender figure, as it went down to her feet after her waist the dress slightly went less tighter. Though her hair wasn't done and there wasn't much make up on her face, she looked gorgeous. It was a simple design, Yukari wanted her wedding to be simple and small, and without paparazzi. The dress hugged a bit at her chest as well- it had to so it could stay on considering how it was sleeveless, it also zipped up in the back. A gray band right below her chest finished the look of the dress.

Utau grinned, spinning in it. "Well?" She asked in a proud tone. "What do you think?"

Yukari didn't know what to say, her mouth was a bit open. Kukai, on the other hand had a pitched tent, but decided to talk. "I think you look really good in the dress." He said, breaking the silence in the room. Utau looked over at him and smiled- a wide, toothy smile at him. And Kukai knew that the pitched tent just got higher.

Yukari stood up, not even noticing Kukai's own dilemma and walked over to Utau. "Oh Utau... I swear you're gonna look better than me."

"No, Yukari." Utau shook her head and grabbed her shoulders. "You're going to look like the most beautiful woman alive, and I promise that. You're going to be far more better than me."

Yukari smiled at Utau, and pulled her into a hug. Utau returned the hug and her eyes slowly looked over at Kukai- who was trying to act casual about the point that he had a boner. And when her eyes caught on the pitched tent of his pants, there was a small blush at first, then a grin that he knew was sent at him. He blushed back at her, and stuck his tongue out at him.

Once the two of them retreated from the hug, Yukari had to walk off with the fitter to another room to pay for the dress, leaving Kukai and Utau alone. "Your little friend's getting excited, I see." Utau said with a smirk on her face as she walked over, still in the bride's maid dress.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Like I can help it." He replied to her, standing up as well. He had dealt with boners around girls before, but with Utau it was different.

Utau laughed a bit, glancing down to see if it was still as bad as it was before. "Seems to be calming down now, eh?" She giggled a bit and winked at Kukai. "You know I'm just teasing you, right? I used to tease Yuu all the time."

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Have a thing for Yuu?" He asked with a grin, already knowing her reaction.

"You sicko!" Utau nearly shouted at him, swatting a hand which he easily dodged.

Yup, totally the reaction that he was expecting.

Kukai laughed and returned the wink at her. "Just kidding!" He then quickly went to her side and put his arm around her neck and rested it on her bare shoulder. She moved her head to look over at him, he was a few inches taller than her and her eyes almost met exactly at his lips. How she wanted them.

"Sure you are Kukai.." She mumbled to him as she folded her arms. "Whateve-.." Kukai drowned out her words by this point and stared into her amethyst orbs. He was amazed by how beautiful they actually were, and how they could describe her personality. He looked down a bit lower, to her lips. Yukari's words echoed throughout his mind, as he continued to look at the smile on her face.

Wait, why was she smiling...?

"Come back from staring at me yet, Kukai?" Utau asked with the smile growing bigger. She let out a laugh as he blinked, and blushed a bit. "You're silly, boy."

"Well.. I'm not silly, but maybe I'm just crazy." Kukai replied as he lifted up her chin and winked at her.

Utau blinked at first. "Craz-" She stopped talking and blushed a bit. "Well then boy, prove it." She suddenly said with a sly smile, unfolding her arms and licked her lips quickly.

Kukai smiled at her. "Will do." He replied and lowered his head and locked his lips with the idol's. He closed his eyes slowly and removed his arm from around the neck, turning his body. She replied with her own body language, pressing her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, connecting her hands. Kukai lowered his hands to her wast and placed them there as he felt her smile into the kiss.

Nothing could be any better than kisser the idol at this point. Little did he know would happen later.


End file.
